Wanderer (Part 2)
''Chapter 7 continued - Wanderer (Part 2) '' Back to Chapter 7 - Wanderer (Part 1) When they reached the first island using the map, they found a Healing Spring. It was very useful for them, given the long journey ahead through the neighbouring islands and out to sea. They walked around the small island and saw that it was actually a group of islands, leading to the main one where a very old tree was located. The girl and Wanderer along with the Beavers began gathering logs, seaweed and other resources. For their help the Beavers only asked for tasty fish in return. After constructing bridges, structures and advancing deeper into the island, the girl and the Wanderer discovered Sleepy Hollow. Here, among the exotic trees they found the Burrow. In this lively building they could create various potions with which they would be able to revive the ancient magical powers of the old tree. As it turned out, when the stranger and the girl moved to the island with a large tree, it was all feeble and dried out. Once the most majestic tree of all, it was now deprived of its former power. And then our friends began to wonder... What is in store for them next? But their imagination knew no bounds. They remembered the Healing Spring, the Burrow and prepared a very strong potion — the “Drink of longevity", with which they were able to restore the magical powers of the old tree. The tree blossomed before their eyes and stood up proudly amongst the remote islands. Even the Wanderer did not expect the tree to be a portal into other distant islands and was very surprised by such magic. Using their imagination, and of course the help of the tree portal, they arrived at Safe Harbor. It was the outermost island of the near lands. Once this port used to accept hundreds of wayward ships every day. But now it looked more like an old dock or a quiet bay. While the Wanderer tried to figure out what happened, the girl got distracted by the silk flowers. '' '' She had never seen such beauty before - their shape, color and size drew her to them, just as moonlight attracts moths. While they were taking care of their business, they noticed the fog on the island. But when the fog dissipated toward the evening, they were able to see a ship on the coast — the “White pearl”. It was an old ship, yet it turned out to be the fastest ship they could ever imagine. It was evident that it was a little abandoned and could use a nice fixing. The Wanderer and the girl began recovering the Shipyard so they could restore the ship. And then the girl remembered about the silk flowers. Aren't they the perfect resource for making a sail? She didn't want to pluck such beauty out from the earth, but fantasy demands sacrifices. The Wanderer supported her decision and helped her gather the flowers. Soon they had enough resources to finish the Shipyard and then the White Pearl. After that, they could safely go on a voyage to open sea... The place that had been at the forefront of the girls dreams for as long as she could remember. Category:Storyline